


The Champion's Reward

by faiinai



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Choking, Cock Rings, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiinai/pseuds/faiinai
Summary: Winners deserve prizes. Akihiko was lucky enough to have the best one of them all.





	1. Preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, except there is a bit of a lewd scene near the end.

_BASH. BASH. BASH._

The sound of leather hitting skin and grunts filled the room. A blur of covered fists were exchanged inside the matted ring. Makoto and a crowd of students watched around the ring. All of the students were focused on the match itself, but Makoto was here for one reason, and one pair of fists. The red pair of fists, who's arms were connected to... him. The silver-haired boxing champ he'd known for a good 5 months now, being in a romantic relationship for 2. Akihiko Sanada.

He needed to support him, and wanted him to win, so he attended every boxing match he had known about to cheer him on... Seeing Aki's sweaty, muscular body beat the crap out of tinier guys was also a huge plus. Every punch from Akihiko to the opponent was fast, unpredictable and powerful. It was only a matter of time before his opponent lost. He couldn't get a hit on him, no matter what tactics he pulled out of his sleeve. Makoto gazed at Akihiko's body, gracefully dodging and countering his opponent's offense. His pecs were barely contained in the red tank top. His biceps were glistening with sweat under the gymnasium lights.  
"God... Could he be any more attractive?" Makoto thought to himself.  
"He's athletic, caring, smart, gorgeous, attentiv- oh my god he's so hot, he's so hot, he's so hot, I lov-"

_Ding Ding Ding!_

"Huh?" Makoto awoke from his trance. The match bell's dull dinging rang out through the gym. Akihiko's opponent was knocked down into the corner ring, bruised, taking slow, deep breaths. The referee took Akihiko's arm by the wrist and raised it to the ceiling.  
"Akihiko Sanada is the victor!"

Makoto uproared, along with the crowd in a cacophony of praise. Applause and cheers came from every angle.  
"Way to go, Sanada-senpai!"  
"You're the man!"  
"Sanada-senpai, I love you!!!"  
Makoto sneered at the girl who made that comment. That was HIS line, not HERS... whoever she was.

Akihiko made direct eye contact with Makoto from the center of the ring, his silver eyes piercing Makoto's ocean-blue eyes. On command, Makoto's face turned pink. He couldn't help it. His stare alone was enough to give him a heart attack. Akihiko flexed his free arm, like a bodybuilder, exposing a pumped bicep. He kissed it, and winked at Makoto, giving a toothy grin. Makoto's face went from pink to bright-red. He had to cover his face to avoid further embarrassment.  
"You ripped bastard.." Makoto scowled, internally. He knew Akihiko had done that to tease him. The girls in the crowd screeched at the sight of his muscles.  
"... Yeah, me too..." Makoto whispered to himself.

The referee let Akihiko's arm go. He climbed under the ring to head to the locker room. Makoto knew the boxer wouldn't clean himself up. Akihiko knew the arrangements tonight. The rest of the crowd parted home, while Makoto stayed behind and followed Akihiko.  
"He's probably exhausted... Should I wait?" Makoto internally debated with himself. His decision was made for him though, as he waited outside the locker room's exit for his boyfriend. A couple minutes passed, as Makoto, rather impatiently, waited. He fiddled with his fingers in his pockets in anticipation. Akihiko came out from the door, dressed in his normal white shirt and red sweater-vest, and turned at Makoto, giving him a smile.  
"Fuck... Why does he have to be so hot?!" Makoto internally panicked.

Akihiko stepped towards him, wrapping his arms around his waist, slowly pinning him against the wall. Makoto could tell that Akihiko didn't shower at all. His pungent musk penetrated his nose... not that he minded, at all. His lips got close to Makoto's ear. Akihiko gently bit the blue haired student's lobe. Makoto winced a bit, but again, he didn't mind.

"Harder..." was the first thing that Makoto wanted to say, but no words came out. Akihiko's voice, as sweet as a harp, whispered into his ear.  
"Be ready for tonight. I'll meet you outside my room."

Akihiko brought his face away from Makoto's ear and unwrapped his arms from Makoto's waist, but not before planting a kiss on his cheek. Akihiko wasn't much taller than Makoto, only by two inches, in fact. However, in that moment, Makoto felt tiny in comparison to Akihiko's dominant aura. Akihiko stared at him, waiting for a response. All Makoto was able to get out was a short "Uh-huh!". Akihiko chuckled, and tousled his hair.  
"See you tonight." Akihiko said as he began his walk home. The strong scent of copper and sweat pervaded the air and still invaded his nose, even as Akihiko strided away. Makoto almost reached his arm out, as if to say "Don't go!" yet, he restrained.

He just had to wait until tonight.  
Just.  
Until.  
Tonight...  
...Makoto didn't realize he was terrible at waiting for things like this...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in the next chapter. Warnings will be in the notes.


	2. The Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto knew he couldn't do the normal routine for him. Tonight, it HAD to be special. Luckily, Akihiko had some ideas in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut begins here. Will contain sweat/musk kink, choking and use of a cock ring. Reader discretion is advised.

**Saturday Evening**  
**Dormitory**  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

After trying to kill time at Paulownia Mall for a while, Makoto trekked back to the dormitory he shared with his fellow S.E.E.S members. Coming up the steps, through the polished wooden doors and to the living room. This was the place he'd been living in for the past 6 months. Usually, this time would be reserved for exploring Tartarus during the Dark Hour. However, tonight, he couldn't do that. Akihiko was much too important to him to let this pass.

"Ah, Yuki-kun, welcome back." Mitsuru greeted, reading a business magazine on the couch.  
"Oh, hey." Makoto replied.   
"So, where were you all day?" Yukari chimed in, setting down the TV remote. 

"At Game Panic. They brought in a new game, so I wanted to try it out. Guess I lost track of time, haha..". Makoto rocked back and forth on his heels. He checked his watch. 9:57 PM. Where was Akihiko? It was 3 minutes from the time they were supposed to meet. Yukari placed the back of her hand on his forehead, causing him to jump back a bit.   
"Makoto, you ok? You seem really red and sweaty... Was the new game a DDR clone?" Yukari joked, grinning.  
"Haha... Yeah, that's it. Kinda complicated patterns to get down, y'know." Makoto responded. He really didn't want to stay here any longer... All he wanted to see was Akihiko. The thought of seeing him tonight made his hands shake uncontrollably in nervousness. Why was he so nervous? Makoto didn't have the answer to that question, he just knew that he was nervous at the thought of Akihiko being so intimate with him. He loved it, yet feared it.   
  
The door creaked open. Mitsuru and Yukari turned their heads towards the entryway.   
"Agh, it's freezing out there!" A gruff voice shouted. Through the door's opening came the man Makoto had been waiting the all evening to see, taking deep, slow breaths. Akihiko Sanada. His silver hair shining in the dorm's lighting, his body beaded with sweat, his soaked tank-top sticking to his body, showing every muscle... Makoto had no choice but to blush.  
"Welcome back, Akihiko. Back from your run a little late, aren't you?" Mitsuru questioned. 

"Heh, I love running on cold nights. It feels easier to catch my breath." Akihiko smirked. He turned to Makoto and walked towards him.   
"Yuki-kun, would you mind coming up to my room for a bit? I need you to help me with something, sorry." Akihiko requested. He put his hand behind his head, and winked to Makoto. Makoto knew exactly what it meant.   
"Yeah, let's head up."   
"Perfect." Akihiko smiled. He lead the way with Makoto following. The knots in Makoto's stomach got tighter and tighter, and the shaking in his hands got exponentially worse. At the halfway point of the stairs, Akihiko looked behind him to look at his beautiful boyfriend, shaking, clearly nervous. He stretched his hand out, and gave Makoto's a firm, iron-like grip. It was the grip he'd felt many times before, holding his face in the dark and tousling his hair. Tonight's grip was different though. With the grip, there was a drive within it. 

Makoto reached the room, Akihiko's hand still holding his. He let go, as did Akihiko. Akihiko unlocked the door to his room, and invited Makoto inside. He stepped in, scanning the room. He'd seen this room before, but some things were different. The trophies that usually lined his bed frame and desk were now moved to a corner that was usually empty. The punching bag was moved to the corner parallel from it. Why did Aki move all these?

Out of the blue, Makoto heard a noise behind him. He turned to see Akihiko shutting and locking the door. He gulped. It was time... Makoto moved as close to Aki's body as he could. He was chest to chest with Akihiko. Then, the smell finally hit him. Akihiko's musk. The boxing match, not showering, and the night run today culminated to create this beautiful scent. It was overpowering, it was intoxicating, and it completely took control of Makoto.   
"I know my scent drives you crazy, so I went the extra mile today." Akihiko said, wrapping his arms around Makoto.   
"Tonight, I'm all yours." Makoto said, inhaling his boyfriend's scent.  
"Please... Take me."

Akihiko took Makoto's chin with three fingers, and brought them lip to lip. They opened their mouths, like clockwork, and they connected. Akihiko's tongue entered Makoto's mouth first, with Makoto's tongue returning the favor. Their saliva mixed with one another's, as their tongues danced with each other. The kiss lasted for a good 10 seconds, before they separated, leaving a strand of saliva between them. Akihiko grabbed the front of Makoto's school blazer and tore it off of him. Then, he took the dress shirt off, baring his lightly built body. Akihiko ripped off his own soaked tank top, and threw it on the floor. Akihiko unbuttoned Makoto's jeans, and Makoto did the same for Akihiko's running shorts. There was barely anything between them now. Bare skin touched bare skin. Makoto leaned into Akihiko's hairy, sweaty chest. He felt his heartbeat. Akihiko wrapped his arms around Makoto once more, picking him up in a bearhug.

Makoto was planted belly up on the bed. Akihiko held Makoto's wrists together above his head with one hand. Makoto felt venerable this way. He knew Akihiko was in control. He was ready for him. Akihiko's musk was becoming more prominent in Makoto's nose, since he had Akihiko's armpit directly above his face... Which he DEFINITELY did not mind, since it gave him more of his scent to breathe.   
"Makoto..." Akihiko quietly said.    
"I wanna try something different... If you're not OK with it, we don't have to, but I'm curious.."  
Makoto stared into Akihiko's eyes.  
"I'm yours tonight. We can do whatever you want..." Makoto answered, with desire in his eyes.

Akihiko smiled, and released his grip from Makoto's wrists, to his throat. Makoto's eyes drifted to where Akihiko placed his hands.  
"Choking, huh...? I've never thought about that... Might be fun." Makoto smirked. Akihiko planted both hands on Makoto's throat.  
"Are you ready?" Akihiko asked, concerned.  
Makoto nodded, taking a deep breath. Akihiko's iron grip began to form on Makoto's throat. He applied gentle pressure, and kept adding more until he felt he reached a satisfactory level. Makoto whimpered, attempting to gasp for breath but to no avail. Akihiko's grip cut off any chance of air reaching Makoto's lungs. His face began to contort to an expression of pain and pleasure. He squirmed in Akihiko's hands. Akihiko could start to feel Makoto's arousal, as his member stiffened, rising, and touching the small of Akihiko's back.  
"Someone's excited..." Akihiko teased. Makoto tried to respond, but could only form a smile. His face started to turn blue, signalling his partner to ease up. Akihiko loosened his grip, now only caressing the back of Makoto's neck as Makoto got his breath back. 

Akihiko touched the tip of Makoto's cock. It twitched in response.   
"Speak... for... yourself, haha.." Makoto weakly said in response to the previous tease, gasping between words. Akihiko looked down, only now noticing he himself was fully erect. Akihiko's was bigger than Makoto's in both length and width. He figured that since Makoto was this aroused already, he'd start the final round. Akihiko reached up to his shelf, and grabbed two things: lubricant, and a small ring. 

Makoto, now with proper oxygen flow, was puzzled to the latter object.   
"Hey... Why do you have a ring? What's that for?" He inquired.  
"Wait, you don't know what this is?" Akihiko retorted, with a look of confusion. Makoto shrugged.  
"Hm... It's a special cock ring. You put it around the tip of your dick so when you orgasm, it holds everything in." Akihiko told the curious blue-haired boy.   
"It feels amazing. Trust me."   
Makoto didn't need any reassuring words to trust Akihiko. He would've gone along with it. Although he didn't understand why it would feel so good, he accepted. Akihiko took Makoto's boxers off, baring his previously already visible erection. Akihiko smirked at it. Makoto looked away, blushing.   
"Don't stare at it like that... You're making me nervous..."   
"I'm sorry." Akihiko quietly apologized. He took the ring, fit it around Makoto's tip, and made sure his cock's slit wouldn't open by rubbing his finger around it.   
"Nngh-!" Makoto whimpered. His cock was sensitive. Akihiko's touch alone was a little too much for it to handle. Makoto's slit didn't open at all. Akihiko nodded to himself.   
"Roll over onto your stomach."   
Makoto obeyed. He rolled over, his chin resting on a pillow. Laying on his knees, he spread his legs apart, exposing his hole for Akihiko. Akihiko twisted the cap off of the tube of lubricant. He squeezed some out into his hand, and spread it around and in Makoto's hole. He took down his own boxers with the uncoated hand. The excess lubricant, he applied across his cock, coating it up and down. He positioned himself behind Makoto, readying himself. He put his hands on Makoto's sides. He could feel him shaking in his hands.   
"Makoto..." Akihiko softly spoke to him.  
"I'm sorry. I'm jus-"  
"I won't hurt you. I promise." Akihiko reassured.   
"OK... I'm ready." Makoto firmly said. Makoto's shaking slowed. 

Akihiko took a deep breath, as did Makoto. He brought his tip closer to Makoto's hole. Akihiko slowly slid the tip in first, as Makoto moaned quietly.   
"Further?" Akihiko questioned.  
Makoto nodded. He proceeded, slipping it in half way now. As he inched it forward, Makoto's moans became more pronounced. The jolts of painful pleasure hitting Makoto in waves, as Akihiko began thrusting. Makoto's eyes drifted upwards, and his tongue hung out, dripping saliva. He couldn't control his body's reactions, it was all dictated by Aki's motions now. The thrusting was rhythmic, at a slow pace. In, and out. In, and out. In, and out. A steady rhythm.   
"H-harder..." Makoto squeaked out. Akihiko obliged. He picked up his pace a bit, with more force every time he went in. In, out, in, out, in, out. That was the rhythm now. Akihiko questioned how much both of them could take before it was time for them to burst. 

"A-agh!" Makoto shouted. Cum rushed to his tip, desperately trying to push out, but to no avail. Minuscule drops of white fluid dripped out of the shut slit. His orgasm was delayed. An indescribable feeling came over Makoto, as he tightly bit the pillow from the pain. It was painful, as if something was desperately trying to claw out of his dick. Yet, it was one of the best feelings he'd ever felt. His body was going numb, as Akihiko pounded against Makoto.  
"Nghh..:" Akihiko grunted. His burst limit was coming soon.   
"Akihiko.. T-take it off, I-I want to cum.." Makoto begged.   
"Al..most.. there..." Akihiko softly said, continuing with the pace. His body started to go numb as well. It's here. It's coming. In one swift motion, Akihiko took himself out of Makoto, and with a swift pinch on Makoto's member, slipped off the ring.  
"Aaaaugh!!" They shouted simultaneously, as a duo streams of sticky, white juice shot out. Akihiko's landed on Makoto's back, mostly, while Makoto's was all in Akihiko's sheets. 

"I..I'm sorry. I ruined the sheets." Makoto meekly apologized, taking deep breaths. Akihiko wrapped his arms over Makoto's shoulders, licking off the cum that'd landed on his back.   
"Don't worry about it. You're lucky tomorrow's a Sunday, we can wash everything then." Akihiko reassured.   
"Lay down now." Akihiko requested, as he got up from the bed to shut out the lights. The only light visible now was the moonlight from Akihiko's windows. One cast a beam of light upon the red carpet near the door, and the other cast it upon Makoto. His blue hair was illuminated in the moonlight, and the sweat glistened on his body, like diamonds. Akihiko walked back towards the bed, laying down next to Makoto. He crossed his arms behind his head, exhaling out. Makoto cuddled close to him, wrapping his arms around his silver giant. Akihiko brought his right hand down to Makoto's hair, and tousled it, chuckling. He brought his arm around Makoto's body, bringing him closer.  
"You really are beautiful, you know that?" Akihiko whispered to Makoto, before kissing his forehead.   
"Aki... I love you."  
"I love you too." 

Aki prepared to rest with Makoto in his arms, when he was suddenly lightly jabbed under his right arm. He checked to see what it was, only finding Makoto's nose in his armpit, breathing deeply.   
"Wow... My scent turns you on that much?" Akihiko chuckled.   
"I... I'm sorry, you just smell so amazing." Makoto apologized before taking another deep whiff.  
"Heh.. Go nuts, babe." Akihiko sighed.   
"I'm actually exhausted... Can we sleep?" Makoto asked. Akihiko chuckled.  
"Yeah, I am too. Let's call it a night." Makoto nuzzled into Akihiko's chest, wrapping his arm around Akihiko, tight. Akihiko crushed Makoto to his warm, heaving chest. Before closing their eyes, they exchanged their last "I love you." of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This my first fully developed fic in general. I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to user harleyy for proofreading both chapters (go check them out they write some good touhou stuffs and more). 
> 
> A little teaser for something possibly in the future?  
> \----------------------------------------------  
> After Akihiko and Makoto walked up:  
> Yukari: So... They're fucking, right?  
> Mitsuru: Oh yeah. No doubt about it.  
> Yukari: ... We know about them... but they don't know about us... right?  
> Mitsuru: *chuckle* I'll see to it that what we have stays between us and us alone.  
> Yukari: *blush* Mi-Mitsuru-senpai...


End file.
